Once Brothers
by Take Your Sweet Time
Summary: Dakota reflects on his friendship with Jason.


**Hope you like it.**

* * *

Yeah, Dakota knew Jason Grace. He and Jason grew up together since they were both six. They've been through thick and thin, but _used_ to have each others backs. Dakota wasn't sure anymore.

He was glad when the ship landed, to see his best bud again. He missed him. He couldn't wait to get his hand on him to give him a piece of his mind. Jason ignored him. He ignored Bobby. He ignored Gwen. He barely looked at Reyna. He ignored the Romans. That was salt in the wounds for Dakota. Jason deserved the brick Dakota and Bobby threw at him.

At the battle of Fort Sumter, he had to fight him. He wanted to warn Jason that the Romans were going to attack the Greek camp; the Romans will show no mercy on the Greeks. The Romans didn't show mercy when they originally conquered the Greeks, why would they now? Dakota remembered his talk with Jason:

"Jason, I have to tell you something?" He faced Jason. Jason attacked. Jason's and Dakota's sword clashed against one another. He didn't want to hurt Jason, but by the way Jason was striking, someone would get hurt.

"I don't have time for that." Jason said.

"The Romans…" Dakota said. He tried to push off Jason but he couldn't.

"What about the Romans?" He asked.

"Will show no mercy." Dakota finished.

"Sorry, Dakota!" Jason yelled. He banged Dakota in the head with his shield. Dakota swore he saw stars. He thought Jason wouldn't do that, but he underestimated him.

Dakota was currently in a loft sitting on a couch with a ice pack on his head. He saw Octavian sitting on a chair with a map in front of him and was yapping. Octavian reminded Dakota of a Chihuahua- they hardly ever stop talking.

He saw Reyna looking out the window. She looked wistful. Dakota thought that she was probably thinking about how the Romans will strike or Jason. Dakota could share the pain that Reyna had. He didn't feel pity. He didn't feel sorry for her. Reyna doesn't deserve for anyone to have pity or feel sorry for her. She needed a friend. But, Reyna was a guarded person; she kept things to herself. Jason was the only person who saw the raw character that Reyna was. Jason used to really like her, until he got kidnapped by Juno. Idiot, Dakota thought.

Dakota saw Bobby across the room looking glum. He knew Bobby was hurt. Bobby was the fun loving kid that would go around and do lots of pranks, but he acted as if Pluto sucked the life out him. Bobby became friends with Jason when they were seven years old. Bobby used to have Jason's back, like Dakota.

Gwen was on the couch across Dakota. She looked miserable. She was the most hurt, besides Reyna, with Jason's disappearance. She was like a sister to Jason; Jason was a brother to her. Gwen rarely gets sad. She's a optimistic type of person.

Dakota was getting a massive headache. He banged his head good. All of the sudden, Dakota remembered the day he and Jason became friends:

Dakota was irritated with Jason. Jason would get all up in his face and Dakota didn't like that. He was put into the Fifth Cohort. Sure, he was glad to have been selected into the Fifth Cohort, but he had to put up with Jason. Jason was a good kid but had a lot of energy. Dakota had to drink a bottle of Kool-Aid to keep up with him.

Dakota decided to take a walk beyond the Praetorian Gates. He wanted to think. He missed his mom. He wished his mom would come and hug him. Yes, Dakota was a mommy's boy, but he was a big boy too.

"You shouldn't be breaking the rules." A boy said from behind him.

Dakota jumped and turned. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

Jason shrugged. "I came to get you."

"There isn't a need for that." Dakota said.

"Where are you going?" Jason asked.

"Thinking." Dakota said.

"About?" Jason asked curiously.

"My mommy." Dakota admitted.

Jason frowned. "At least, you know your mommy."

Dakota furrowed. "Don't you know your mommy?"

Jason shook his head. "I don't remember how she looks like."

"Oh." Dakota said.

"Can I walk with you?" Jason asked. Dakota nodded. Jason and Dakota walked alongside each other. "How old are you?"

"Six." Dakota said.

"I'm six too." Jason said.

"Oh." Dakota said.

"Do you watch TV?" Jason asked.

Dakota nodded. "I watched Teletubbies, Scooby Doo, and other shows."

"Hardly ever see TV at the Legion." Jason said.

"Really? Shoot, I can't watch the Teletubbies anymore!" Dakota whined.

Jason shook his head. "Nope."

"What do you?" Dakota asked.

"I watch people fight. I'm to young to fight. I can barely hold a sword." Jason said sadly.

Dakota felt bad. "Don't you have friends?"

Jason nodded. "At New Rome, I have friends, but I barely see them since I have to be at Camp Jupiter."

"Do you have friends at camp?" Dakota asked.

"They are older than me. I was wanting to make you my friend." Jason said.

Yup, Dakota felt bad. "Oh."

"Hive." Jason said.

"Hive?" Dakota repeated confused.

"Up." Jason pointed. Dakota saw little bugs with black and yellows stripes on their bodies flying around a ball.

"Winnie the Pooh." Dakota said.

Jason smiled. "Honey?" He suggested. Dakota nodded. Jason grabbed a stick from the floor and threw it at the hive. The hive shook forwards and back. He saw the little bugs flying towards him and Jason.

Dakota felt chills. "Run!" He yelled. The two boys ran as fast as their little legs can carry them. Jason spotted a river. He had an idea. Jason grabbed Dakota's hand and steered him to the river.

"Come on." Jason said. He stepped into the water; the water was freezing.

"No." Dakota refused.

"Bugs are coming." Jason said. Dakota got in the water. Jason and Dakota were underwater holding their breathes. There's no place like home, Dakota thought. Jason poked his head from the water. He poked Dakota. Dakota poked his head from the water too.

"The bugs are still flying around." Dakota said.

"Your dad." Jason said.

"My dad is not a bug." Dakota said.

"There's that bug in the Garden of Bacchus." Jason said.

"Those bugs are searching for us." Dakota said.

"Oh." Jason said.

"Any ideas?" Dakota asked.

Jason shrugged. "Run."

"Nice." Dakota said.

"We're going to get stung." Jason said.

"Would you rather be stung by a that bug or have to dig more ditches at camp?" Dakota asked.

Jason answered in a heartbeat, "I rather get stung by a the bug."

"Me too." Dakota agreed.

"I'll go." Jason said. He got out of the water. He's going to do suicide, Dakota thought. He didn't know what suicide was, but it sounded good.

"No." Dakota said. "Why are you going?"

"I threw the stick." Jason said.

"I'm going with you." Dakota got out of the water.

"Together?" Jason asked.

"Together." Dakota said.

Jason smiled. "Friends?"

"Friends." Dakota confirmed.

"Best friends?" Jason asked.

"Sure, if we survive." Dakota said.

Jason held out. "Take it."

"Why?" Dakota asked.

"You run slow." Jason said.

"I run fast when I'm scared." Dakota said in his defense.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Come on."

Dakota took his hand. "I rather hold a girl's hand."

Jason scrunched his nose. "Girls have cooties."

"I know." Dakota said. "You're not leaving me right, even though I might run slow?"

"I'll always be with you." Jason said.

"Me too." Dakota said.

"Lets run." Jason said. Together, the two boys ran as fast as they could back to camp. Dakota was running faster than Jason; Dakota pulled Jason so that they can run faster. But, Dakota and Jason got stung like there was no tomorrow.

Dakota remembered that Jason and he got punished with digging ditches. The boys became inseparable. Jason and Dakota would follow one another. For example, when Dakota had to shower Jason would wait outside. When Jason had to use the little boy's restroom Dakota would wait outside. Jason and Dakota would go on quests together and would get their butts almost killed numerous times.

Soon after, Gwen came into Jason and Dakotas' lives. Gwen was a wild fire with a huge smile. Bobby came after Gwen. The trio was complete when Bobby came along. The trio were inseparable too. When everyone was twelve, Reyna came along. Jason wasn't afraid of cooties anymore. Jason was breathless when he first saw her.

Sure Jason and Dakota fought, but they were like brothers. Dakota remembered when they declared themselves brothers:

Jason an Dakota were digging ditches. Dakota's hand ached. Dakota's back had marks where that bug stroked. Jason too.

"Do you have brothers?" He asked Jason.

"No. I think, I have a sister." Jason said. "Do you have a brother?"

"Nope." Dakota said.

"We're best friends, right?" Jason asked.

"Yup, we survived running away from those bugs." Dakota said.

"They hurt." Jason said.

"Kate promised to give us ointment if we finished this ditch." Dakota said. Kate was the praetor at that time.

"You rub my back and I'll rub yours." Jason said.

"Agreed." Dakota said.

"We're going to grow up like brother, you know that right?" Jason asked him.

Dakota didn't realized that until Jason said it. "I guess so."

"Friends till the end?" Jason asked.

Dakota shook his head. Jason frowned. "Best friends till the end. We're brothers till the end of time."

Jason smiled. "On the River of Styx?"

"On the River of Styx, I swear to be your brother and to be there for you." Dakota swore.

"On the River of Styx, I swear to be your brother and to be there for you." Jason repeated.

"I'm stuck with you." Dakota joked.

"You think I'm happy about that." Jason joked too. The boys laughed.

"This is the start of a beautiful brotherhood." Dakota said.

Dakota didn't knew what the River of Styx meant at the time- It was an oath. An oath can't be broken. I took the oath to be brothers, Dakota thought. Dakota got up and stretched. He looked out the window. He saw Central Park.

Dakota knew a day would come that Jason would need him. Dakota would go help Jason, but because he has to, not because he wants to. He's bound to do it because of the oath. If Dakota had the choice he probably wouldn't do it. I have to be there for you, and I have to consider you as my brother, Dakota thought. You knocked me out as if it was no problem, Dakota thought. I've seen you at your weakest stage. I've noticed you before everyone else did. I helped searched for you besides the others. Gwen. Bobby. Me. Reyna. We didn't lose hope that you would come back. We fought for your praetor seat to remain open until your return. The time and effort we put into to search for you and keep your spot open was useless. You've known us practically your whole life. You ditched us the first chance you got. The Greeks will probably not be there when you need it the most. You're Roman, not Greek, act like it. You'll eventually find out that you don't belong with them.

Dakota looked at the Empire State Building. The building stood tall and proud. He felt a magical aura coming from the building. Could the Empire State Building be the place where the Greek gods are at, Dakota asked himself. He shook off the idea. He knew the Greek gods wouldn't be that stupid to hide in a place like that.

Once brothers, Dakota thought. I wouldn't consider you my brother if I had the choice.

Greeks here we come, Dakota thought.

He knew the next time he saw Jason they would battle again. They would be enemies. Dakota knew that the next time they fought…one person will not come out alive.

* * *

**It stung for me to write about this, but I had to. Leave a review.**


End file.
